


Behind the Court: Foxes Style

by OneBlackCoffee



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBlackCoffee/pseuds/OneBlackCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky Hemmick @so.Klose.but.so.far.away<br/>Hey y'all, just wanted you guys to know that I will be posting weekly videos of the behind the court Foxes on YouTube be sure to check them out! Find the link to the first episode on the team's website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode one

Somewhere in the terrible summer heat of Arizona a pair of teenage sisters were lying on their bed engrossed in their phone’s barely acknowledging each other.   
“Holy shit! Hanna!” one of the teenagers yelled flinging themselves on to their sister’s bed, landing roughly on top of her.   
“Ow! What the hell, Kayla?!?” Hanna yelled pushing her sister off of her.   
“Hanna! Look at Nicky Hemmick’s tweet!” Kayla moaned rubbing her arm as she stood up from the floor.   
“Oh Nicky my gay lover.” Hanna laughed opening up her twitter.   
....  
Nicky Hemmick @so.Klose.but.so.far.away  
Hey y'all, just wanted you guys to know that I will be posting weekly videos of the behind the court Foxes on YouTube be sure to check them out! Find the link to the first episode on the team's website.   
....  
“Omg, grab my laptop! We have to watch this!” Hanna shouted bouncing up and down on her bed pointing to her laptop that sat on her desk.   
“Ah, I can't wait to see what Kevin’s like without paparazzi around!” Kayla laughed grabbing the laptop, searching for the team's website.  
“What about Neil?!?”   
“Oh please, Neil's real as hell. Boy does not hold his tongue. Kevin on the other hand is faker than Mrs Jackson’s boobs.”   
“True.” Hanna nodded moving over to make room for her sister who finally found the website.   
“Alright, let's do this!”   
()()()  
The camera started out facing the floor then quickly turned to show Nicky smiling like the innocent fool he is.   
“Hey everyone! Hey Erik!” Nicky waved.   
There was a crash from somewhere out of the camera's frame that caught Nicky’s attention.   
“Jesus fuc-” An off screen Neil started to yell when Nicky interrupted him.  
“Neil! Yes! Come here and say hi!” Nicky shouted away from the camera.   
“Alright, you beautiful wonderful viewers you are about to witness my first ever guest.”   
“Nicky, what are you doing?” The camera shifted to reveal Neil walking towards the camera. His shirt all rumpled up and his hair standing up in impossible angles.   
()()()  
“Jesus christ he should not be allowed to look that hot dressed like that.” Hanna groaned and Kayla nodded with a light chuckle.   
()()()  
“I'm making the very first Behind The Court:Foxes style episode.”   
“The what?” Neil yawned confused.   
“Aw come on Neil, I told you about this like a hundred of times!”   
“Oh, the videos about what we're like out of the camera's.” Neil opening the fridge to grab a water.   
“Yeah, I want to get the real foxes.”   
“You want a real fox?” Neil smirked and anyone watching can see the mischief in his eyes. “Go wake up Kevin.”   
“You know what, that's what I'm going to do! Neil grab the camera!” The camera shifted until Nicky was back in the frame with the exact replica of Neil's smirk on his face.   
“You, my lovely viewers are about to witness the morning beast that we call Kevin Day.” Then Nicky began to walk away with Neil following behind him with the camera.   
The two entered the bedroom and Kevin’s loud snores could instantly be heard.   
“Alright.” Nicky breathed then tip toed towards the lump of blankets that laid on top of one of the beds.   
Then without warning Nicky yelled out a battle cry and jumped on top of the bed.   
“Jesus fuck! What the hell, Nicky! You fuck face! I fucking hate you! You tall annoying Mexican. Fuck you! What the fuck are you doing Josten?!?” Kevin yelled after practically punching Nicky off of him.  
Neil laughed and turned around running out of the room with a swearing Kevin chasing after him.   
“Josten! Get back here you cock dick bitch!”   
Then all of the sudden Andrew came into the frame and Neil, who was looking behind him at Kevin ran right into him. Knocking them both over.  
The camera scattered away but managed to face the two boys on the ground, Andrew laying on top of Neil.  
“Good morning.” Neil smiled at the glaring Andrew who had not yet got off of him.   
“Why are we up at four in the morning?” Andrew shifted so he was now straddling Neil.   
“Why shouldn't we be up at four in the morning?” Neil gave a lopsided grin.   
“Shut up.” Andrew rolled his eyes then just stared down at Neil for a few moments then stood up “Come, we're going back to bed.”   
Neil smiled then went to follow Andrew into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.   
The camera was then lifted up and turned to face a grinning Nicky.   
“I'm so not editing that out.”   
()()()  
“Did you see that?!?!?” Hanna screamed bouncing up and down.   
“I ship it! That's it, I ship it so hard. My new OTP right there.” Kayla nodded.   
“The bad boy, Andrew,don’t give a shit, Minyard with Neil, I will hurt you if you talk shit about my foxes,Josten. Fuck, I love it so much already. Hurry, check the group chat. I want to see how they are reacting.”   
....   
IAmAllThat: Can I just say Andrew and Neil would totally make a cute couple. 

TotallyASpyKid: What do you mean would?!?! Did you see that stare down!?!?! Then they just went into their bedroom and shut the door behind them!!!! 

CaliforniaGirls: Guys....  
CaliforniaGirls:Seriously...  
CaliforniaGirls: Do you think I can be their surrogate?? 

Thefirstborn: Guys, Hanna and I are watching it right now and we are flipping shit. Like Jesus that was crazy. They totally just went off to bang.  
....  
“Omg, what are Matt and Neil doing?!?!” Hanna squealed, grabbing her sister's arm.   
“I believe Neil is pushing Matt around in a grocery store cart.”   
“Omg, are they racing with Allison and Dan?”   
“They are little sister, they are.” Kayla laughed.   
()()()   
“Oh, you are going down Josten.” Dan said as she pushed her and Allison’s cart next to Neil and Matt’s.   
“In your dreams,Captain.” Neil laughed.   
“My dream that's about to come true, Captain.” Dan hip bumped him.  
While Matt and Allison were trying to fighting each other from their own carts.   
“Oh please, you are so going down.” Allison laughed.   
“You really believe you guys can beat us? Neil's the fastest runner on the team.” Matt crossed his arms.   
“Even while he's pushing your heavy ass?”   
“Shit’s gettin real.” Nicky whispered then zoomed in on Neil's face. “Look at that adorable innocent face, he probably thinks they are going to play clean.”   
“Neil!” Kevin yelled from the other end of the parking lot.   
“Shit.” Neil cursed.   
“Nicky, hurry up and count down!” Dan yelled.  
“Ready! Set! GO!” Nicky yelled and then they were off and within seconds Allison reaches over to Neil's cart and pushes it causing Neil to swerve. But Neil straightened himself out instantly.   
“Come on, Neil!” Nicky yelled zooming in to better follow the race.  
Neil then rammed his cart into Dan’s.   
“What are they doing?!?! They can get hurt and then that's the end of their careers.” Kevin snapped when he reached Nicky.  
“We’re having fun, Kevin. You should try it.”   
“Where’s Andrew?”  
“I don't know, Kevin. I’m not his keepe- Holy shit, Neil actually won!” Nicky interrupted himself. Then took of jogging toward Matt who was jumping up and down with Neil on his back.   
“Whooo! In your face Allison! You finally lost a bet!”   
“Shut up.” Allison glared.   
Neil jumped off of Matt’s back to only be picked up by Matt and swung around.   
“You know, sometimes I wonder if one day Matt will leave me for Neil.” Dan laughed.   
“Well, I'll tell Renee to pray for Matt the day he tries to take Neil away from the monster.” Allison laughed then shook her head at Neil and Matt. Matt had put Neil down but only to grab onto Neil's arm and force him into dancing with him.   
“Josten, we need to practice.” Kevin glared at the dancing Neil and Matt.   
“Come on, Kevin. No practices for tonight.” Matt groaned.   
“Funny, I don't remember inviting you.” Kevin crossed his arms.   
“Kevin, everyone just got here. Let's just all hang out.” Nicky sighed.   
“Oh, guess what I found in Colombia.” Neil asked Matt.  
“A secret passageway to Santa's workshop.”   
“No?” Neil raised an eyebrow at Matt. “Nicky’s secret stash of Disney movies.”   
Nicky groaned.   
“I brought the Princess and the Frog. You've been wanting to watch it, right?”   
“Hell yes! Movie night at the girls dorm tonight!!”   
“What? Hey, don't invite people to someone else's place.” Allison glared at Matt. “Movie at mine and the girls tonight!”   
Neil laughed then took out his phone and began texting.   
“Texting your monster?” Allison asked watching Neil text on the sad excuse that Neil called a phone.   
“Don't call him that.” Neil looked up and glared.  
“Fine.” Allison rolled her eyes. “Texting Andrew?”   
()()()  
“OMG!” Hanna squealed. “Neil fucking Josten just defended Andrew! He looked so upset! I can't even! My fangirl heart can't take it!”   
“Do you really think they're dating?” Kayla asked watching as Neil looked down at his phone then smiled, confirming that Andrew would be watching the movie with then.   
“No doubt.”   
()()()   
“Hello, my lovely’s.” Nicky whispered in the dark. The movie could be heard in the background. “Just wanted to give you one last look of the behind the court Foxes.”   
Nicky turned the camera to face the room.   
Allison and Renee were curled up into each other while they shared a blanket on the couch. Dan was asleep on Matt in an arm chair, wrapped in a blanket.  
And on the bed, Andrew was sitting against the wall with a sleeping Neil's head in his lap while he ran his fingers through Neil’s hair.   
“Aww.” Nicky whispered with a soft smile when he turned the camera back on him. “The beautiful foxes in their natural habitat, everyone. Good night! Love you all! Especially you, Erik.”   
()()()   
“Oh my God.” Kayla laughed. “There is no doubt they're together.”   
“Duh.” Hanna Squealed once again. “I can't wait until next week!”


	2. Episode two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare: Foxes Style

“Kayla!” Hanna ran into their shared bedroom where Kayla was studying for her midterm exams.   
“Yeah?” Kayla asked not bothering to look up.  
“Come on, you know what day it is!!!”   
“Thursday?”   
“Yes, the day Nicky posts Behind the court!!”   
“Hanna, I have an exam in three days and I still can’t remember the difference between functionalism and socialism.”   
“Come on, you're supposed to take a five minute break every twenty-five minutes anyways. Trust me, I'm the Psych major.”   
“Fine, put the damn thing on.”   
“YASSS!” Hanna cheered jumping on to the bed, pissing her sister off as she jumped onto her sister's notes.   
“Just put the damn thing on.” Kayla growled   
()()()()  
“Say hi everyone!” Nick yelled and all that could be heard was a bunch of swears and yells.   
Then Nicky turned the camera and the screams were explained when the locker room came into view filled with the male foxes hiding their obviously nude bodies.   
“What the fuck,Nicky!” Matt yelled while he struggled to keep his towel covering everything.   
“Why are you guys yelling?” Aaron asked walking out of the showers with a towel around his waist.   
“Jesus!” Aaron swore, grabbing his towel to make sure it stays in place. “Nicky, I swear to god if you don't turn tha-”   
Then the camera went dark.   
()()()()  
“I love my boyfriend. I love my boyfriend. I love my boyfriend.” Hanna chanted to herself as she tried to restart her heart after seeing Matt almost completely naked.   
“I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend. I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend. I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend.” Kayla mocked her sister, although her chant was more for Aaron than Matt. She had a thing for short guys, don't judge.   
()()()()  
“Welcome to one of the foxes Friday night parties.” Nicky smiled, placing the camera down where the whole room was in view.  
“Can't believe we're stuck here. God damn tornado warning.” Aaron grumbled to himself.   
“Alright, who wants to play a little adult truth or dare!?!” Matt yelled holding up one bottle of vodka in one hand and another bottle of rum in the other.   
“Hell yeah!” Nicky cheered behind the camera.   
“We need an empty bottle.” Allison declared but made no evidence that she was going to get it.   
“Here.” Kevin said then put his beer bottle to his lips and chugged like there was no tomorrow.   
“Jesus.” Matt laughed and took the bottle from Kevin. “Everyone in a circle.”   
()()()()  
“I think my son might be an alcoholic.” Kayla sighed pressing a hand over her heart.“ And after all the hard work I put in raising him.”   
“I'm the one that's married to him.” Hanna replied then turned her attention to the video.   
()()()()  
“Alright! Neil!” Matt yelled as the bottle pointed at Neil. “Truth or dare?”   
“Dare.”   
“Go down to the common room, put on beyonce and twerk.”   
The room broke into many different reactions   
Nicky gasped  
Andrew glared,   
Aaron groaned,   
Kevin rolled his eyes,  
Allison snickered,   
Renee smiled   
and Dan straight up started laughing, because come on, Neil twerking? Really?   
“What's twerking?” Neil asked generally confused.   
“Oh this is great.” Matt laughed. “I am awesome at this game.”   
“Here.” Allison sighed as she handed Neil her phone. “That is twerking.”   
“How do they move their body like that? I don't think I can.” Neil bit his lip amazed at the amount of effortlessly looking rear movement happening.   
“Oh, you can.” Andrew finally spoke with a smirk.   
()()()()  
“Hello?” Kayla answered her phone, ignoring the dirty look her sister was sending her way.   
“H-he...!!! Andrew...I can't even!” Kayla’s best friend shouted over the phone.   
“Am I still alive?” Another voice asked because apparently Janie started a group chat.   
“Their relationship is made more canon with every episode.” Yet another voice said.   
“Oh God...is Matt teaching him how to twerk?!?” Janie cried.   
“Neil looks so confused.”   
“Oh God! THEY ARE GOING DOWNSTAIRS!....THEY ARE IN THE COMMON ROOM!....HE’S TWERKING! MY BABY IS TWERKING!”   
()()()()  
“Oh God!” The camera turned to face Nicky. “I can't breath. I think I'm dead.”   
“Alright! Back to the dorm!” Dan laughed.   
‘Neil, it's your turn to spin the bottle!”   
“Oh, I can’t wait to see what type things Neil comes up with!” Nicky laughed then ran up the stairs.   
“Nicky! Slow down!”   
“Never!” Nicky yelled, Then he flew onto their dorm floor. “Ow.”   
“Told you.” Dan chided   
“Shut up.” Nicky huffed standing up and slowly made his way to the dorm room. 

“Okay Neil, sit down and spin.” Matt smiled when he was the last one to sit down.   
“Okay.” Neil reached over and spun the bottle.   
“Fuck.” Kevin swore when the bottle landed on him.   
“Truth or Dare, Day?” Neil smiled as Kevin took to chugging whatever he had in his cup.   
“Fuck, truth.”   
“Yes or no,Is Jeremy is the best cutest player on the Trojans?”   
“Dare.”   
()()()()  
“I’m dead, I think I’m dead.” Hanna moaned as she threw herself onto her back, sticking her tongue out, playing dead.  
“Yet another gay Exy ship!” Kayla laughed.   
()()()()  
“Fine, I dare you to call Jeremy right now and tell him you think he’s cute.”   
“I hate you, Josten.” Kevin glared. “Fine! Yes, he is.”   
“Ten bucks everyone!” Neil smirked, sticking his hand out while everyone but Andrew and Allison groaned.   
“Me too.” Allison smiled.  
“I hate you guys.” Nicky grumbled digging for his wallet.


	3. Episode three

Kayla and Hanna were once again in their bedroom while Kayla studied and Hanna just laid there playing on her phone.   
“Why did I think taking summer classes would be a good idea?” Kayla moaned as she dropped her head onto her notebook.   
“Because you are an overachiever, my dear sister.” Hanna answered.   
“This project is killing me.”   
“Oh! Come! Come! Nicky just posted!”  
“I think Nicky posts just to interrupt my attempts at studying.”   
“Yeah Yeah, getcha scrawny ass over here.”   
()()()()  
“Good morning, everyone!”Nicky smiled at the camera. “Good morning, Erik!”   
“Nicky, shut up and hurry up.” Aaron’s offscreen voice snapped.   
“Oh shush.” Nicky rolled his eyes at the camera.   
“Nicky, can we please start?” Neil could be heard asking.   
“Of course!” Nicky smiled and Aaron groaned,mumbling something about family and favoritism.   
“So, I know this isn't an everyday behind the court thing but I just thought it would be fun to do this.” Then Nicky put down the camera, facing it towards the room where the foxes hiwere all sitting facing the camera.   
“We will be reading fan mail!” Nicky smiled while holding up a stack of letters. “I personally went through all of them to make sure to weed out the hate mail. Even though some were actually really fun to read. People are pretty damn creative.”   
“Can we just do this already?” Kevin snapped. “Neil and I have practice.”   
Nicky rolled his eyes and began handing everyone a few envelopes except Andrew who just stared at the envelopes until Neil reached over and grabbed them, then dropped them on Andrew’s lap.  
“Alright, who wants to go first?” Nicky sat down next to Aaron and waited a few moments before Matt offered to go first.   
“ ‘Dear Matthew, how are you? I hope you are well. Just wanted to say, I think you are very sexy and I want to climb you like a jungle gym. Love, Cathy.’ um okay.” Matt coughed as he shoved the letter into the envelope. “Thank you, Cathy and yes. I am well.   
()()()()  
“He's blushing. My husband is blushing.” Hanna cried covering her face as if being unable to see will help with her feels.   
“That was one hell of a letter.” Kayla laughed   
“Shut up. Don't laugh at my husband's pain.”   
()()()()  
“Who’s next?” Matt asked after clearing her throat.  
“I'll go.” Renee raised her hand, opening her letter.   
“ ‘Renee, you precious human being. I love your hair, what dyes do you use to get them like that? Sincerely, Amy.’ Thank you for the compliments.” Renee smiled. “And I use ‘Splatter.’”   
“Okay, me next!” Nicky bounced. “ ‘Dear Nicky, Hi. Love, Arnold.’ Well hi back, Arnold.”  
“I guess, I'll go now.” Allison sighed, opening her envelope. “ ‘Dear Allison, my name is Gretchen and my father is the creator of Toaster Strudels and I just wanted to tell you that you are amazing and that I too play Exy even though my mother and father frown upon it. Sincerely, Gretchen.’ Okay, well Gretchen all I can say is that if you truly love the sport ,screw your parents and keep playing.”   
“Neil, your turn.” Nicky pointed at Neil.   
Neil nodded and opened the letter  
. “‘Dear Neil, I just wanted to tell you that I think you are the best Striker in the league. Players like Kevin have been playing since they were children where you picked up the sport your senior year then went off to play for a college team. This is why I want to ask you to..” Neil looked into the envelop and pulled out an engagement ring.   
()()()()   
“OH HELL NO!” Hanna yelled shooting up. “Neil is MY husband. How dare that person propose to them!”   
“Considering the fact that everyone is sure that him and Andrew are to- oh shit. Did Andrew just rip up the letter?”   
“Yes, yes he did.” Hanna nodded.   
()()()()   
“Um, I'm sorry John but I'm going to have to say no and um I'll send your ring back.” Neil stuttered.   
“Okay, Andrew your turn.” Nicky tried but after a few moments of Andrew just staring at him he turned to Neil. “Okay, Neil can you do it for him?”   
Neil turned to Andrew to make sure it was okay then opened the letter.   
“ ‘Dear Andrew, drink more milk. Aaron too. Sincerely, Adam.’ aw it's okay guys. I like actually being taller than someone.” Andrew smacked Neil on the back of his head.   
“‘Dear Aaron, why are you so angry and so small?’” Aaron who opened his envelope while everyone was distracted read. “ what thee hell, Nicky? I thought you read these before we got them.”   
“I did.” Nicky laughed then. Looked at Kevin, silently telling him to open his letter.   
“ “Kevin, do you ever smile in real life? You should chill. You would be so hot of you actually looked like you enjoy life and...’ Fuck you, Nicky.”   
Nicky was still laughing when he grabbed the camera.   
“Good-bye, love you all! Especially you, Erik!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, if any of you have any ideas on episode, send them my way please and thank you!


	4. Episode Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt given in the last chapters comments! Please feel free to write as many prompts you would like seen done in the comments

“Hanna! Will you get your ass over here! Nicky’s posted!” Kayla yelled while she sat at their kitchen island while she ate pickle chips.  
“Wow, is this how you feel when I come and bother you?” Hanna groaned as she sat down, her blonde curly hair in a bun on top of her head and a pair of glasses on.   
“Sucks, doesn't it?” Kayla smirked.   
“Just hurry up, I have an essay to get back to.” Hanna sighed. “What professor assigns an assignment for the first day of the semester? I should have never checked my school email.”   
“Yeah Yeah, life suck Caramel lollipops and all that. I’m pressing play.”   
......  
“Hello everyone and Eric.” A voice from the inside of a full face helmet greeted. “Today I am going to film an actual exy practice, how  
fun!” Then the camera turned to show a tiny black cylinder in Nicky’s hand. “This is the camera that I will be hooking to my helmet.! The camera was put down and showed Nicky pull off his helmet, all red face and sweat soaked hair stuck to his face. Nicky then began to struggle to place the camera on the helmet.  
......  
“Aw, my poor baby is struggling so much.” Kayla pouted while Hanna rolled her eyes, she was tired, okay? Leave her alone.   
.....  
“Alright!” Nicky smiled as his face was now much closer to the camera, now in the helmets point of view.  
“Nicky, get your ass on the court.” Wymack’s voice could be heard off camera.   
“Sure thing, coach.” Nicky smiled then slid first his helmet then his gloves and ran onto the court to get to the foxes huddle in the middle of the court.   
“Alright, we need teams. Mine and Neils.” Dan said as Nicky wiggled in between “I'll go first, Renee.” Dan nodded to Renee.   
“Aw, man.” Neil grumbled which earned him a hit on his helmet by Andrew. “What? You don't even try.” Neil frowned“I get Andrew by default, so I choose Matt.”   
Matt practically skipped behind Neil.   
.....  
“Why is Matt so precious? No one should be that precious, no one.” Kayla frowned as she watched the team's slowly develop.   
“He is a cinnamon fucking roll.” Hanna agreed.   
.....  
By the end of the choosing, Nicky ended up on a team with Renee, Dan, Aaron, Kevin and some freshman that no one knows.   
“Let's get this started!” Dan yelled, then the game was in motion.   
And after a while Neil was in the frame, cradling the ball, running right past Nicky and scoring.   
“For fuck sakes! Nicky, get your shit together!” Kevin yelled, then the game was back into motion and it was hard to focus on anything while the camera moved along with everyone else...Then Nicky was down. Moaning on the floor in pain. Then the goal went off.   
“I swear to God, Nicky I'd you don't-”   
.....  
“Shut up,Kevin! Leave my child alone!” Hanna yelled at her screen, who the hell was Day to kick Nicky while he was down, literally.   
.....   
Then Kevin’s butt was hit by the exy ball and when Nicky turned towards where the ball came from Neil was leaning against his stick while nonchalantly looking away.   
“Neil! What the hell?!?” Kevin yelled.  
“Wait, we weren't playing?” Neil asked and Nicky snorted because he's heard Andrew say that multiple times.   
“Monster wearing off on you, Josten?” Kevin snapped.   
“Shut up and leave Nicky alone. Or should we all go back to the dorm because practice is over?”  
.....  
“Yas!!!” Hanna yelled throwing her hands up in the air, almost falling backwards. “You protect my baby!”   
.....   
The video continued with the practice for only a little then it was back to the hand camera, showing all of the players tired and leaning on something to hold themselves up.   
“We are a mess and games start in just a couple of weeks, we need to get our shit together.” Kevin scowled as he looked around at the foxes.   
“Can someone tell me when Kevin was elected captain? Because I don't remember being there.” Neil glared as he undid his bandana.  
......  
“Jesus fucking christ.” Hanna moaned covering her eyes. “How can it be that I find that gross and sweaty mess attractive right now?”   
“When you find out please tell me.” Kayla sighed as she finished the last of her pickle chips.   
......  
“Shut up, Josten. You know it's true.” Kevin glared, stepping closer to Neil then stepping back when he looked towards Andrew who was watching Kevin approach his boyfriend in a threatening manner with his eyebrows raised. Nicky snorted.  
.....  
“Did you just fucking see that?!? Andrew literally just looked at Kevin and he backed off.” Hanna gasped and Kayla nodded.   
......  
“This isn't a damn soap opera, sit down and shut up.” Wymack snapped as he walked in. “And Nicky, turn that damn thing off!”   
Then the camera shifted to a sweaty gross Nicky.   
“Good night, everyone. We love you all!” Then the camera went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to please comment and submit any prompt you would like to see!


	5. Episode Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Midnightreader, I know it might not be what you imagined but I hope you still like it!

“What the actual fuck is that?” Hanna asked, looking over her sister’s shoulder at her calculus homework.  
“Death, actual death.” Kayla moaned.  
“Well, death can wait. Nicky posted.” Hanna grinned flipping her sister’s textbook closed.  
“Can it wait? I am literally a question and a half away from finishing.” Kayla asked.  
“Nope, it is the one where he is answering all of the tweets.” Hanna shook her head as she pulled her sister away from her desk and laid on the bed.  
“Fine.” Kayla sighed as she sat up to lay next to Hanna. “Go.”  
……

“Welcome everyone!” Nicky grinned into the camera with what looked like a dorm room door behind him. “Today is the day you have all been waiting for! I will be going around and answering your tweets!” Nicky then turned and opened the door and behind him Matt was sitting on the couch, playing some video game.  
“Hey, Matt.” Nicky greeted sitting down next to him. “Pause the game, it’s your turn.”  
“All right, Nicky, what do you have for me!” Matt asked, putting down the controller.  
“First question is from, @LeaveMeAlone.” Matt smiled at the name. “Hello, Matt, was wondering how you got over your addiction.”  
“Um.” Matt took a breath. “Well, really some small asshole gave me a REALLY strong push towards sobriety and sadly I have never thanked him or his family.” Matt looked over the camera to Nicky. “So, if any of you see this, thank you.”  
Then there was no sound except for Nicky sniffling behind the camera.  
…..  
“Jesus fucking Christ.” Hanna cried into her sister’s pillow. “No! Matt, let me protect you with my life!”  
“So, the small asshole is either Andrew and Aaron, right? Because the only other small person he can be referring to could be Neil and he was still a senior when Matt got clean.” Kayla asked tilting her head to the side, God damn it! She was taking a break from math and yet she is still making calculations!  
……  
“All right.” Nicky smiled, standing in front of yet another dorm door. “I believe that the upperclassmen girls should be in here.” Nicky slowly opened the door. “Girls, it’s time for your questions.”  
“It’s all right, Nicky. You can come in.” Renee’s voice sweetly invited Nicky in.  
“All right, who wants to go first?” Nicky asked as the girls came in view, Renee reading her bible, Allison reading Vogue and Dan studying at her desk.  
“Anything to get away from this damn economics book.” Dan stood from her desk.  
“That’s the spirit!” Nicky laughed as he threw himself on the couch next to Renee.  
“Alright, give it to me,” Dan said as she sat down next to Nicky.  
“What would you consider your most life changing the experience?” Nicky asked putting down his phone.  
“Well, I guess I would say the day Coach came to me after one of my games.” Dan smiled. “At the time I was kind of wary of him. He was this huge, tattooed man who just happened to want me to be on his team, me? I figured it could not be true, I knew there were better dealers out there, so why would he want me? But I took the chance… I had to leave.”  
“And we are all glad that you did.” Nicky smiled at Dan. “Allison, you want to go?”  
“Not really but okay.” Allison sighed as she took Dan’s seat who went back to her desk to continue to study.  
“Alright,” Nicky looked at his phone “This is from @CallmeCarol, she says ‘If Andriel is all but completely confirmed what is with all of the couple’s pictures with Neil.’ Wait is that their couple name…I believe I like it.”  
“I agree it is a good couple name.” Renee agrees off screen.  
……  
“Kayla! Kayla! There was denial about them being a couple!” Hanna grabbed her sister's arm and shock her aggressively, earning a vicious glare from her sister who had to fix her glasses.  
…..  
“Neil is my literal son, alright? All of those pictures are of me and my son, okay?” Then Allison stood up and Renee.  
“Renee say hi to all of our fans.” Nicky gestured to the camera.  
“Hello!” Renee smiled at the camera.  
…..  
“Oh God.” Kayla plopped onto her back. “My bisexual heart yearns for her perfection.”  
“You just called yourself bisexual,” Hanna said sitting up, pausing the video  
Kayla’s eyes widened with panic, realizing she never actually came out to her sister.  
“Hey, it okay,” Hanna whispered, running her fingers through her sister’s hair. “You don’t have to cry.”  
“I’m sorry…it’s just…I don’t know…you don’t hate me know do you?” Kayla whispered, covering her eyes with her forearm.  
“We are literally watching a very out and proud gay guy's video, who mentions his boyfriend all of the time. Why would you think I would hate you?” Hanna asked, moving her sister's arm so she could look at her.  
“I don’t know, I guess it is different when it’s your actual family, you know?”  
“Not really, you are still my sister and I love you. Nothing about you has changed because your sexuality is something you are born with. You are still you, you just learned something new about yourself.”  
“I love you.”  
“Yeah yeah.” Hanna smiled “I’m sister of the year.”  
Kayla laughed then pressed play on the video.  
……..  
“Okay, @WhoAreYou would like to ask of you are dating someone.” Nicky wiggled his eyebrows.  
There were a few moments of silence before Renee nodded. “Yes, I have been seeing someone and I care for her dearly and I am sorry but I will not be revealing her identity for we have not discussed going public yet.”  
…..  
“Well, damn,” Hanna whispered.  
…..  
“Alright, I will be performing a small time jump as I track down the others.”  
Then the video suddenly changed settings to the foxhole court, the camera focusing on Neil and Kevin performing some drills.  
“Andrew, how do I get their attention?” An off-screen Nicky asked.  
“Just go in, Nicky.” Andrew’s voice could be heard.  
“Alright,” Nicky said and opened the door and stepped onto the court, knowing damn well he should be wearing his court shoes, oh well.  
And as the door slams closed behind Nicky turned towards the noise, expecting it to be Andrew walking onto the court.  
“Really, now?” Kevin sighed.  
“Yes, I want to get these done and you are the last two.” Nicky huffed.  
“You already got Andrew and Aaron?” Kevin asked and Nicky scoffed.  
“As if I could get Andrew to answer any of these questions and all of the tweets aimed towards Aaron weren’t exactly good. I would drop dead before I asked him those questions.” Nicky’s tone completely different than usual, his voice was cold and harsh.  
…..  
“What the hell did people ask?” Hanna mumbled getting her phone out to scroll through the #AskAFoxNum5 tag. “Jesus.” Hanna breathed harshly.  
“What?” Kayla asked as her sister pushed the phone towards her.  
“Just read it.”  
“’How did it feel to kill someone?’ Oh, my God ‘Ready to be someone’s bitch?’ Jesus, who would write that?! ‘You better get over that homophobia before you go to prison, it will lessen the self-hatred when you become someone’s bitch’” Kayla held her hand to her mouth. Don’t get her wrong, she did not like Aaron who was a well-known homophobe, he was caught on video saying some homophobic comments towards Nicky but no one deserves that.  
…..  
“Right.” Neil nodded, he was the one who helped Nicky chose the questions for the video. “Okay, ask away.”  
“Neil, @DroppinTheMic asks, where do you get your hair done? It looks so soft and is always styled so nicely.” Nicky read off his phone.  
“Actually, Allison does it. She just showed up at my dorm with a pair of scissors and told me to sit down and shut up.”  
“And the world thanks you, Allison. Neil is now a thousand percent hotter.” Nicky laughed then turned the camera towards Kevin. “Kevin, @WhoDoYouThinkYouAre wants to know how it feels to not only being reunited with your dad but now playing for him?”  
“Oh.” Kevin looked surprised at the topic of the comment, he honestly thought it would be raven related. “Um, it was awkward at first but I believe we both have grown a little more comfortable with the idea of us actually being a family and no longer just coach and player.”  
“Holy shit, I was not expecting that honesty.” Nicky laughed which got him a glare from both Neil and Kevin. “Alright, you guys ready for another time jump?”  
Then Nicky was in the locker room looking down at his phone.  
“Okay, @IAmNoOne wants to ask me if I ever regret staying in America when Aaron and Andrew were orphaned.” Nicky took a deep breath and put his phone down. “Yes, yes there was a time I regretted staying, then I regretted not going back after the Twins graduated from high school. There were just times where I didn’t feel appreciated and so lonely, I felt lonely. And I love my cousins but there were times when I wondered if they even cared about me and since our team was so separated I had no one. But then Neil came.” Nicky gave a wet laugh as he wiped the tears away. “He brought the team together and…and he helped me see that I was appreciated. So, yeah there were times I regretted it but I don’t anymore and hopefully, I never will.” Nicky wiped his tears away again and smiled. “Bye, everyone! Bye Eric!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and press that kudos button!  
> And if ya'll want to leave some prompts that would be cool too!


	6. Episode six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for geazy. Hope you liked it.

“Hanna, where are you?” Kayla called out as she closed the door behind her. “Shit it’s hot.”  
“Hey.” Hanna greeted then made face when she entered the room. “You look gross.”  
“It’s literally 105 degrees. Fuck you.” Kayla glared, pulling her hair into a bun on top of her head.  
“Sure, anyways Nicky posted.” Hanna smiled. “But you are showering first.”  
“Screw you.” Kayla glared but made her way to the bathroom.  
...  
“Hello, everyone! Hello, Eric!” Nicky’s bright smiling face popped up onto the screen.”How is everyone? I hope everyone is-” Then the screen went black.  
....

“What the hell?” Kayla asked at the screen before it lit up again to show a very beautiful Allison is and an awkward Neil.  
....  
“ Okay, so Neil and I have officially hacked Behind the scenes: Foxes style or whatever the hell this is called.” Allison gave a small wave.  
“It is Nicky’s birthday in a few weeks and the Foxes have rallied together and are making plans. We are sending him to Germany.”  
“And we wanted all of you to watch the preparation,” Allison spoke to the camera.  
“So, we are going around collecting the money right now,” Neil whispered picking up the camera and turning it away from them.  
....,  
“Oh my God they are such great friends!” Hanna gasped, clutching her heart.  
“Tell me about it. I’m your sister and I wouldn’t send you to Germany to see your lover.”  
“Love you too, bitch.”  
....  
“First we will be hitting up Minyard number one.” Allison told the camera walking backward.”So, we are headed to the Library.”  
“And because Andrew wouldn’t go anywhere near the library unless necessary so, obviously we are looking for Aaron,” Neil added as they began walking around the campus.  
....  
“Dude, that campus is so beautiful.” Hanna gasped, why didn’t we apply there?”  
“Well, I came to ASU for the business school, you just followed me.” Kayla shrugged.  
“Well, after Mom and Dad...you were all I had left,” Hanna whispered, Kayla looked at her sister and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
....  
“Minyard.” Allison greeted the small blond sitting at a table.  
“Reynolds.” Aaron greeted with an annoyed sigh, putting down his pen, reaching into his bookbag.  
“Hey, Allison!” Kaitlyn smiled. “Neil!”  
“This lovely lady is Kaitlyn, she is one of the Vixens and from all of the gossip going around, I heard that she is a candidate to be captain next year.”  
“Yup! I really hope I get it!”  
“Here.” Aaron snapped, handing the envelope to Allison. “Three hundred.”  
“Oh! I have it too!” Kaitlyn turned and began looking through her bag.  
“Kaitlyn, you don’t have to.” Neil started but Kaitlyn waved him quite.  
“Oh hush, Nicky was our number one supporter before you.” Aaron rolled his eyes.  
“Here’s the card, both of you sign it then.” An off-screen Neil handed them a folded poster board that when was open it read HAVE FUN IN GERMANY! in rainbow glitter.  
Aaron looked at the poster and raised an eyebrow.  
“Matt made it,” Allison explained. “Problem?”  
“Whatever,” Aaron answered and took the blue sharpie from Allison and handed it to Kaitlyn so she could write on it.  
....  
“Can I just say that I love that poster!”Hanna gushes. “It’s so Nicky.”  
“Can I just say that I love the fact that Aaron actually gave money for Nicky to see his boyfriend. Like, this homophobic asshole gave three hundred!” Kayla sighed.  
...  
“Alright.on our way to the Cafeteria where Dan and Matt should be having lunch,” Allison told the camera as they entered a cafeteria. “This here is the Palmetto athlete cafeteria because apparently we athletes don’t ever have to associate with the regular students. But don’t worry the food is still shit.”  
“Found them!” Neil blurted and made his way towards the couple, sitting at a round table with Renee.  
“Neil!” Matt greeted with the biggest of smiles.  
....  
“Look at my son!” Hanna squealed in delight. “He is so fucking adorable! I can’t even! Ah!” Hanna bounced up and down as if the fangirling gave her a ridiculous amount of extra energy that she just had to let out.  
....  
“Here is the money,” Dan said as she and Matt each handed Allison an envelope.  
“And here is the card,” Neil said handing them the card.  
“Jesus Matt, did you channel your inner Nicky for this card?” Dan laughed as Renee handed Allison her envelope with a smile.  
“I can’t wait to see the look on his face.” Renee smiled.  
“He deserves so much” Neil behind the camera agreed.  
....  
“He does!” Hanna yelled. “He truly does! Nicky deserves the world.”  
.....  
“Fifty bucks he just cries.” Matt threw in.  
“No one is going to take that bet, he cries over everything.” Allison rolls her eyes.  
“Neil, Andrew is here.” Renee cut in, eyes directing towards the entrance, which Neil and the camera followed.  
Sure enough, the small blond man was walking towards the group, eyes on Neil.  
“Hey babe, how was class,” Neil asked when Andrew was close enough, Andrew just rolled his eyes, taking the camera and turning it off.  
....  
“Babe? Babe?! BABE?!?!?” Hanna screamed, digging her face into her hands.  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD!”  
“Hold on, I have to see social media's.” Kayla freaked while digging for her phone.  
“The internet has exploded! I’m not joking Tumblr just crashed.”  
.....  
“Alright everyone, we are about to leave for a night to Columbia,” Neil told the camera looking at something behind it.  
“Well, at least that is what he thinks.” Matt walked into the frame. “Everyone decided that I should be the one to pull an all-nighter with him, so now on the car ride to Columbia, which may be a little longer than usually, he will fall asleep. And he will wake up at the airport.”  
\---  
“Okay, here we are at the airport and Nicky is currently sleeping in the backseat. Andrew just got the suitcase from the trunk and we are about to wake him up.” Neil told the camera.  
“I have the card.”Renee held the card open while Matt went and tapped on the window to wake Nicky.  
”What? Where are we?” Nicky rubbed his eyes. “What?”  
Nicky looked around...then his eyes read the card and then found the luggage in Andrew's hands.  
“Guys?” Nicky stared at everyone. “You didn’t-.”  
“Happy Birthday!” A few of them yelled.  
.....  
“He’s crying! My baby is crying!!” Hanna cried.  
.....  
“Let me see the card.” Nicky laughed through the tears. “Kevin, you literally only wrote ‘I disapprove but fine.’”  
“What?” Kevin shrugged. “You’ll be gone for a week and a half, you’re missing class and practices.”  
“Oh, shut up.” Allison snapped.  
“Thank you,” Nicky spoke calmly, wiping his tears. “You guys are more than friends or teammates. You guys are the family.”  
“Yeah yeah, just go before your flight leaves.” Andrew huffed


	7. Episode seven

“Kayla!” Hanna yelled across the cafeteria, catching everyone’s attention.  
“Kayla!” Some random guy yelled, causing a table full of guys to laugh.  
Hanna rolled her eyes at the immaturity of the table of boys, and scanned the Cafe to find her sister and frowned when her search came back negative.  
“Arie!” Hanna stopped her sister's girlfriend, who was walking by.  
“Oh hey, Hanna.” Arie greeted awkwardly, not completely used to her girlfriend’s sister knowing who she was.  
“Have you seen Kayla?” Hanna asked  
“Um...I think she’s currently meeting her advisor about next semester classes.” Arie tilted her head in thought, causing a few strands of her purple curls to fall out of her alligator hair clip.  
“Oh!” Hanna nodded, remembering her sister mentioning her hatred for her advisor. “She’s still coming here for lunch, right? Can I sit with you?”  
Arie stared at Hanna for a moment, imagine how awkward it was going to be for she was not exactly an extrovert; but what could she do? Hanna was the most important person to her girlfriend and she was one hundred percent positive that if Hanna didn’t like her Kayla would without a doubt break-up with her.  
“So” Hanna started as the pair sat down at an empty round table in the middle of the cafe, “Do you love my sister?”  
Arie coughed as she swallowed her water. “I’m sorry, what?”  
“Do you love my sister?” Hanna rested her elbows on the table.  
“You do know we’ve only been dating for a little more than a month, right?” Arie asked pulling at the silver musical eighth note that hung from her silver necklace.  
“So?”  
“I just think that we haven’t really gotten to know each other that well yet...I really like her though.”  
“Well, that’s dumb.” Hanna made a face. “What’s not to love? Kayla is-”  
“Hanna, leave her alone,” Kayla said from behind Hanna, making her jump.  
“Finally!” Hanna stood up from her chair, “Nicky posted from Germany!”  
“He’s posted early, huh?” Kayla asked sitting down.  
“Yes, now I brought my laptop so we could watch it.” Hanna shrugged, pulling her laptop from her bookbag, then looked at Arie, “Do you watch?”  
“No.” Arie shook her head. “I don’t follow sports but go ahead, I don’t mind.”  
Hanna nodded, pulling up the video and pressing play.  
....  
“Hello!” Nicky greeted, beaming. “I am currently exiting the plane and am just moment’s of seeing Erik.”  
Nicky sniffed “I can’t believe the foxes would do this for me. I love you guys so much.”  
Nicky was silent for awhile as he walked through the airport to where Erik would be waiting for him.  
“Erik!” Nicky shouted taking off on a run, causing the camera to swing back and forth, giving everyone watching a headache.  
Then he was there, in Erik’s arms.  
....  
“Shit, is that Erik?” Hanna asked knowing the answer already “Because, damn he is Fine”  
“Oh my God they are so different!” Kayla laughed.  
“We’re pretty different, Kay.” Arie added “You’re the jock and I’m the music nerd”  
“Hmm,” Kayla smiled, giving Arie a kiss on her forehead “Yes, but you’re my music nerd”.  
“Ew, guys” Hanna groaned “You guys are not allowed to be all lovey-dovey until I get a boyfriend! Got it?”  
“But that can take forever, Han” Kayla smirked  
“Shut up!”  
....  
There was a bunch of German words mumbled into each other's neck before Nicky pulled away and turned the camera towards them.  
“Alright, guys this is Erik! The love of my life!” Nicky grinned at the camera. “I’ll be right back!”  
Then the screen went black  
....  
“Question?” Arie asked after swallowing a piece of her sandwich. “Is this just going to be a bunch of random clips of Germans speaking German?”  
“I mean, I guess?”Hanna shrugged  
...  
“Okay!!! This is Germany!!” Nicky shouted, pointing the camera out of the window.  
“It is very cold” Erik could be heard saying off the screen with a very heavy accent.  
“Well, what can you expect from Germany mid-fall” Nicky replied while pointing at a store. “Oh! That’s the park that Erik and I had our first date!”  
“It was...mess” Erik struggled to find the right English words.  
“Oh my God!” Nicky laughed “But only relationships that start with bad dates last forever."  
....  
“Oh! Ours was horrendous” Kayla groaned. “We showed up at two different restaurants, then missed our movie because you had to take the trolley to the restaurant I was at, and since we missed our reservation, we had to wait an hour and a half for a table, then after we were done and left the restaurant, it was so late that the trolley was off”  
“I’m surprised you guys even went on a second date.” Hanna laughed, feeling a little melancholy because of the fact that when this date happened Kayla didn’t feel that she could tell Hanna, her one hundred percent Ride or Die.  
“Well, all that time waiting for our table and then walking back to campus gave us a lot of time to get to know each other and realize how much we liked each other.”  
“Aw,” Hanna smiled, then turned back to the screen.  
....  
“Nicky!” An older lady yelled, radiating happy mother. Then continued to ramble on in German giving Nicky a hug and kisses on each cheek.  
“Schwiegermutter!” Nicky laughed and the woman beamed at the title.  
There was another long set of rambling from both of them until a middle age man entered the room.  
“Schwiegervater” Nicky cheered at the old man, who responded in German and gave Nicky a, what looked like, a very painful shoulder tap.  
“Okay, guys!” Nicky smiled at the camera. “This is Erik’s parents, Amelie and Oskar, aka my future in-laws!”  
“My Mama and Papa.” Erik smiled  
....  
“I love his accent!” The guy at the douchebag table added, dragging a chair behind Hanna and sitting down.  
“Um...go away?” Hanna pretended to ask, read to knock the guy off his chair. Douchebag thinks he can make fun of her and then try to talk to them?  
“But Hanna, you did say we couldn’t be lovey-dovey until you got a boyfriend, he seems like a contender.” Arie quipped with a laugh but quickly lost her smile at Hanna’s glare, shit! Arie was supposed to be winning over Hanna, not pissing her off.  
“Go away,” Hanna ordered, of course, douchebag ignored her  
....  
The camera was put on a stand on the kitchen table, while Nicky sat down in front of it.  
“Okay.” Nicky whispered, “It is 2 am here, so 6 o’clock at Palmetto so, I am a little bit out of sync.” Nicky laughed, looking down.  
And when he looked up there were tears in his eyes.  
“Not many people know about how I met Erik.” Nicky sniffed “But, um...I grew up in a very conservative household that did not accept me. I was shipped from one pray the gay away camp to another and I-” Nicky’s voice cracked, as he wiped at his cheeks. “Well, I hated myself. But then I was offered the chance to go to Germany and I couldn’t not take it. So, on a plane, I went and guess who was there to pick me up at the airport?” Nicky smiled fondly.  
“And God, he helped me so much. I can say without a doubt that if it wasn’t for him...I would not be here right now.”  
....  
“Is someone cutting onions?” Douchebag asked, pretending to be joking but the girls heard that slight crack and smirked to themselves.  
....  
“To me the Klose’s...were the only family I had...the family I thought I would never deserve.”  
“You deserve more, Liebe” Erik’s sleepy voice shocked Nicky, “You are amazing, human.” Erik bent at the hips and wrapped his arms around Nicky’s shoulders.  
“Thank you, baby.” Nicky kissed his cheek and Erik asked him something in German.  
  
“Okay.” Nicky smirked, “Alright guys, I am going to bed now, so good night! Love you all!”  
....  
“Andrew...” Neil called out skeptically, exiting out of Nicky’s video.  
Andrew looked up from his textbook to look at Neil.  
“Erik...just offered Nicky a blowjob if he would go to sleep after....on a video...on the web...with millions of people watching.”  
“Was it in German?”  
“Yeah...”  
“So, probably only a quarter of those viewers will know what he said.”  
Neil leaned back into the beanbag and groaned in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the fact that I spend so much time on my OCs and took so long to post but both of those things is because I've been strangled with writer's block so this chapter has been in the making for months.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave any prompts!


End file.
